HIGH SCHOOL MEDIA
Description This is a channel that made up by young Cambodian film makers in order to produce many kinds of videos for entertaining everyone. Please support us by watching our videos. Thanks so much. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYP6aV6t81M 3:57 NU ABO f(x) (Cambodian Dance) 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID2Voc5UuzA 3:54 Madonna Secret (Cambodian Dance) 53K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcI3BMlQRzA 1:28 The Youth's Love (Cambodian Film) 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XedldjqkEBY 2:31 Hip song (Cambodian Dance) 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYs1XBnvyoc 3:14 NU ABO+Pinocchio (Cambodian Dance) 3.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_kOzPjrdaQ 2:27 HUH [Hit Your Heart (Cambodian Dance)] 39K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ypie_bmJWE 7:13 The Youth's Love [Part 1 (Cambodian Film)] 131K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9YZokGzQck 2:26 SOOM (Cambodian Dance) 3.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePunIMmckEA 2:43 Bubble Pop! (Cambodian Dance) 25K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemnM0Ip6Ug 0:16 The Best Dancers (Cambodian Dancers) 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkcdJM-wGkc 1:00 LOVE with HATE (Cambodian Film) 7.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiK_iTGLqzw 7:51 The Youth's Love [Part 2 (Cambodian Film)] 847K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E-4IrqaPXA 1:27 Accident Stop Dance (Cambodian Made) 4.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hTSwbM8G5c 7:59 The Youth's Love [Part 3 (Cambodian Film)] 218K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9mY53vbBww 2:40 tvN K-Pop Starhunt in Thailand (Cambodian Join) 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9IDnyvC9MA 9:12 LOVE with HATE [Part 1 (Cambodian Film)] 98K views6 years ago LOVE with HATE [Part 2 (Cambodian Film)] 124K views6 years ago Afterschool in Cambodia 4.4K views6 years ago LOVE with HATE [Part 3 (Cambodian Film)] 160K views6 years ago LOVE with HATE [Behind The Scenes (Cambodian Film)] 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aW3XhTv2mOE 0:24 Go Men Na Sai [Teaser] 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0GD2Erk4fA 4:23 You are the best of my life [Cambodian Film] 87K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgEd2vSJ92o 4:07 The Sorry Video 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQLaNhvw62A 3:10 Supa Luv (Cambodian Dance) 28.Jan.2012 5.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQJmzUpJMYA 2:39 Sorry Sorry+Tell me your Wish (Cambodian Dance) 28.Jan.2012 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQPOkdcURsM 3:24 Last Farewell+The Boys (Cambodian Dance) 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msORatG1yn4 1:54 KaKo Natural ! (Cambodian Made) 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVKB-fczD6s 5:44 CULTURE DAY in IFL 2012 [Roly Poly+LA chA TA (Cambodian Dance)] 116K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfs4AstCafo 2:35 CHANGE (Cambodian Dance) 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3KVgx_J1d4 4:05 [Behind the scenes Valentine's LOVE (Cambodian Film)] 85K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SfJahbeg8g 2:53 U-KISS in Cambodia [Meeting in CTN] 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJFMYNuV6ws 2:14 Shady Girl - SISTAR (Cambodian Dance) 30K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTt6M7Q5JV0 2:47 BBQ Party!!! 768 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rwDrCL-ARs 4:03 2012 IYF World Camp in Korea [LUCKY] 6.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzGbT12VhM8 4:27 Christmas's Dream 292 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVmi1FQJD-c 0:34 Secret of Engagement 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xglrjQO2NAw 10:54 Fashion Model of Cambodia 589 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xoc7_MnQKA 6:24 Korean Food Making [IFL] 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm6ZFb9ekTw 0:52 TROUBLE MAKER (Cambodian Dance) 6.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1c6taGpcQs 6:13 IYF CULTURE [2013] 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjqJF4QCsgc 0:28 ICE-CREAM [TEASER (Cambodian Dance)] 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0TUvM-VAYI 3:28 ICE-CREAM (Cambodian Dance) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyKB5v-wB_Y 1:45 [Trailer 2013 The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film)] 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k81va-b9HU 4:05 Gangnam Style + Gentleman (Cambodian Dance) 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ7NXlC2Op4 1:12 Linda's Next Generation 764 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVnw4MeJ5Ho 1:06 Chocky (Chocolate) 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clNSCUpJqH8 20:37 [Part 1 The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film 2014)] 106K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um7wUU-VEXs 18:26 [Part 2 The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film 2014)] 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2dQROh_BpA 1:52 Making a "5 STARS" kite (Cambodian Made) 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IByXDq3fb8 0:52 Performance Club Announcement 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXODaPxQECw 17:52 [Part 3 The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film 2014)] 179K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmrK24E4b8s 20:33 [Part 4 The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film 2014)] 272K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3LOgDhJgvg 4:55 [Behind The Scenes The Mother's Tear (Cambodian Film 2014)] 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLMaptV9z1o 2:16 CAPA [We need your help] 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njbgGVkSyow 3:58 MTBD + Comeback Home (Cambodian Dance) 70K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCF8KwU_e-w 19:53 The Star's Life (Funny Drama) 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSZAdefnobo 1:59 Khmer Sexiest Dance [TROUBLE MAKER] 7.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfl1a600KLo 3:52 PAINKILLER (Cambodian Film) 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIScWIF-qSs 3:01 [Parody Pre-Wedding (Funny Voice)] 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mzbExbyV2U 4:15 Only One + MTBD [Cambodian Dance] 9.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJLs2DUOEdA 0:22 [Trailer You are the best of my life 2] 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c24u1cguDIo 5:22 [Part 2 You are the best of my life (Cambodian Film)] 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flY2jxjtBpU 0:23 [Teaser Kmean Kam Vithy Kbot Na Doch Bong] 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baqUAFf1zZA 0:51 Say NO to ICE BUCKET game!!! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dwMu_EJJuE 3:52 [Cover Song - PAINKILLER (Cambodian Voice)] 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdFyGEOa5bI 4:07 [MV គ្មានកម្មវិធីណាក្បត់ដូចបង - Kmean Kamvithy Na Kbot Doch Bong] 7.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZBccFGa4AA 2:55 [MV Ors Orkas - Karona Pich] 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aORM2jAW5co 4:21 MYTV [Like it or not Gangnam Style - (Cambodian Dance)] 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeEDOog64xk 4:13 UC Student's Life 741 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC5yHQi3OG8 0:53 Sistar Same Accident In Khmer 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NK3pZBg69g 3:47 Pre Wedding [Eang & Ling] 4.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDyQjo9mSXk 9:58 Bayon TV - [ HIGH SCHOOL MEDIA ] 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxZkSAwQTIY 3:52 Puzzle Pre Wedding [Kora & Chantha] 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxK12ORMtNE 1:31 AXS 13 [Official Trailer _ (Cambodian First Science Fiction Film)] 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdIlBL2YrTo 1:37 졸업 여행 [Teaser] 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGF9zHckPQU 1:45 [Trailer IF LOVING YOU IS WRONG, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT] 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HtS-Bxmuoc 11:48 [1/3 IF LOVING YOU IS WRONG, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT] 113K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfvJ91e1MIE 11:17 [2/3 IF LOVING YOU IS WRONG, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT] 47K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0okb_B8F9sE 8:21 [3/3 IF LOVING YOU IS WRONG, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT] 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NnYq1_8W5o 14:33 AXS 13 [First Science Fiction Film in Cambodia] 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV6PuM9WeQ8 6:44 Best Cambodian Marriage Dance Proposal at AEON 65K views8 months ago Category:HIGH SCHOOL MEDIA Category:YouTube Category:Parodies